


Drive

by QuinntheEskimo



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Driving, Drug Addiction, Established Relationship, F/M, Fenny is a a human!, and Gwern is a badass, general sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinntheEskimo/pseuds/QuinntheEskimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gwern wants is to be done with the stress.... its good she's got Fenris by her side. AU drabble for Lilithblack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a short comic drawn by the lovely Lilithblack. Gwern is gorgeous, and i love her :D
> 
> http://fav.me/d607vyz
> 
> now go give her some love, because shes a fantastic artist and totally deserves it.

After a day like today, the last thing Gwern wanted to do was deal with Carver's bullshit.

But just like always, she found herself hopping in the car to go to his side the moment she heard he was in rehab.

Cigarette cocked to the side, she glared out the window, steeling herself for the inevitable argument to come. She wouldn't be bothering, except mom had asked her to take care of her baby brother on her deathbed, and Gwern couldnt very well say no to a woman dying.

Especially after Bethany. The whole family had been blindsided. Taken out by a drunk driver at barely nineteen years old? She was the baby of the family, the shining star. After Bethany was gone, Carver and Gwern's already rocky relationship became.... even more rocky. And by the time she realized how far her brother had fallen, it was too late for her to put a stop to it. and now he was headed to rehab for the third, and hopefully last, time.

"Gwern.... what did the windshield do to you? Whatever it is, I'm sure its sorry." 

The raspy voice snapped her out of her brooding. She turned to the speaker and smiled softly. Fenris had been with her through everything. losing Bethany, losing mom, watching Carver fall further and further into his drug addcition. But in turn, she had been beside him for every up and down of his, had allwed him to come back into her life after three years of being alone, had stayed with him through the court proceedings against Danarius. The day Danarius went to prison for life, they had gotten back together. And for four years, they had been happy. 

 

"I know, Fen. I just... I'm tired."

He gave her that soft smile, the one he saved just for her. "I know."

He placed his hand on hers, on top of the gear lever, and she knew that he would stay with her, through everything else, for the rest of their lives.

And that was enough.


End file.
